


Shakarrathukhnul khulâl - The Code of the Jedi

by ElladPlyr



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElladPlyr/pseuds/ElladPlyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Khuzdul/Dwarvish translation of "The Code of the Jedi" by George Lucas and owned by Disney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shakarrathukhnul khulâl - The Code of the Jedi

**Shakarrathukhnul khulâl**

Yom binkirud. Yom khul.

Yom binkatûbbinogrîf. Yom efùhem.

Yom binuzarakh. Yom binaklâtur.

Yom binmahzabd. Yom âshùndâb.

Yom binmarad. Yom thadulur binbukhubi.

Binbukhubiur ukùndîmimênu.

                                                    


End file.
